You
by Lleimi
Summary: When the girl Lloyd loves is in danger he will do anything to save her, even if it leaves him at the mercy of the pushy, overbearing affections of another girl. One-shot. LloydxOC


A/N: Okay, sorry but this one was pretty rushed. Also, I created a non-existent spell called, 'Travel', for convenience of the story. Lazy move, I know, my apologies.

You

At some point, Reimi's shoulder began to burn, and then an even worse feeling swelled at her stomach, squeezing her eyes shut tighter from the discomfort, she continued to concentrate on casting her spell of choice. The group had come across a battle between some rogue warriors and magic users in the Meltokio area while on their way to the Research Institute to get a blue candle they required to pass through the Temple of Darkness.

"Reimi!" Lloyd's distressed voice startled Reimi out of her trance, making her quickly sweep around to face him, fretting the worst. She let go of the breath she had unknowingly held as she saw he had no injuries to be seen but yet, his face expressed otherwise.

She took a step towards him, planning to meet him on the battle field but as soon she did, the place near her stomach suddenly intensified in pain and she keeled over. She crouched precariously as she struggled to balance herself, her head hanging as all strength flowed out of her coming face-to-face with a long, dark-metalled quiff of an arrow…the arrow head embedded into her abdomen. Realisation seeping in, Reimi followed the other burning pain in her shoulder to find yet another arrow end. And suddenly, she snapped into darkness.

* * *

Lloyd watched in horror as Reimi sunk to the ground. He'd been trying to reach her but the other opponents kept getting in the way, making Lloyd have to deal with them first. But when he saw her terrifyingly still body, he snapped. He slashed, and hacked, and slashed, and hacked. No longer attempting to defend, his only goal to cut down anyone in his way. Then, he finally reached the ranger who had shot the arrows. He had been hidden in the distance, his "friends" doing the grunt work as he was off on the side lines.

Reimi had been trying her best to support Colette and Genis while Sheena, Zelos and Lloyd covered their back. Rain healing whenever needed but the arrows had been too quick and the healing spells weren't working.

Lloyd, his anger overflowing, took a tighter hold the helms of his swords before charging at the grey cladded archer. The ranger's eyes widened as he saw Lloyd approach in all ferocity, baring teeth and running into a tempest followed by a three tech combo and further slicing and cutting. Very clearly overkill for a common field battle. The rest of the group had to pull him away from the fallen foe, Raine reminding him that Reimi's their first priority snapping him from his crazed state.

"Heal her!" Sheena yelled as Raine repeatedly casts heal and first aid over Reimi's body which is now propped up in Lloyd's arms.

"I'm trying!" Raine booms in frustration, "It's not working."

"Hey!" Zelos called over from his place next to the Ranger's form, "This guy's arrows are laced with some sort of poison!"

At this, Raine adds 'Recover' to her healing regiment over Reimi.

"How do you know?" Genis asked doubtfully.

Walking over with the quiver full of the few remaining arrows and holds one out to show the dark lines going down the arrows body, "It's contained here."

"We can't properly heal her without identifying the poison," Raine said from her place over Reimi.

Lloyd hadn't said a word and just kept his eyes on Reimi. Her face was contorted in a painful grimace which broke his heart but at the same time renewed his not long ago dispersed rage, his eyes glancing over the ranger's collapsed figure a few feet away.

"Zelos and Sheena. Head over to the research institute and see what they can find out," Lloyd finally spoke, "We'll take Reimi to the hotel-"

"No, we can't move her, it could advance the poison. We'll make her as comfortable as we can here and set up camp but I need supplies for when I remove the arrows," Raine explained, looking over at Sheena and Zelos.

"Got it," Sheena nodded and with that, she and Zelos left in a hurry.

Within the next hour Raine, Genis and Lloyd set up camp, setting up a fire, making a make-shift bed around Reimi and pitching a tent up to shield her.

"…is she going to be okay?" Genis asked solemnly as he stirred the stew he was cooking, avoiding looking up.

"She's going to be fine. Right, Professor?" Lloyd said turning to Raine.

"Well, the external damage isn't bad, the arrows are thin and metal so they went in easily and hopefully will come out the same but until Zelos and Sheena get here I have nothing to fix it up with. Not to mention find the antidote once we know the poison," Raine told them as she reapplied a cold cloth over Reimi's forehead, "But we have to get her to a Doctor who can do a more thorough check."

"Who do we go to? There's Flanoir's doctor but that's too far to move her," Genis noted.

"Yes, I thought about that too. I would use a travel spell but I don't want to warp her while she's like this."

"Can't you bring the doctor here?" Lloyd suggested.

"Maybe. I'd have to convince him to leave his town and the people who need him there. He might refuse."

"Well, we have to try!" Lloyd urged.

"I'll go but don't get your hopes up. Look out for Reimi without me, continue to try to keep her temperature down," She instructed as she carefully stood and took a few steps away to begin casting her spell. And suddenly, she was gone.

For the next twenty minutes Lloyd and Genis did their best to take care of Reimi, keeping her cool and trying to make her as comfortable as they could.

"Hey, look! It's Sheena and Zelos," Genis said excitedly as he got up to meet them, Lloyd following suit.

"Hey, what'd you find out?" Lloyd called out as he jogged towards them.

"Nothing useful," Zelos grumbled in annoyance.

"Hey, they did all they could," Sheena reprimanded before turning back to Lloyd, "It's a custom poison, so they don't have an antidote and it's going to be hard to find one. And because of its illegal origin, meaning it contains substances not legal in most areas, they presume it's most likely made by someone in the black market."

"If they know what's in it can't they find the antidote?" Genis enquired. Sheena shook her head sadly.

"They only found a few ingredients, most of them weren't traceable," Sheena explained.

"And because we have no idea where the creator is or who they are there's no way in finding out what those ingredients are," Zelos said angrily.

"Calm down. I might have a few ideas," Sheena said thoughtfully.

"What?" Lloyd asked, slightly astonished at the notion of Sheena knowing people in the black market trade.

"Mizuho tries it's best to stay hidden, as you know, so it's not surprising we tend to be in business with traders who are also…'low key'," She said trying her best to elaborate.

"You do business with people in the black market?" Genis quirked an eyebrow.

"When they do business with us they're just normal traders, after all we just ask for food and supplies. It's not our business to pry into what they do out of the trades they do with us. It's an unspoken agreement. They don't say anything about the village and we don't say anything about what they do past the deals we have with them," Sheena finished.

"Still seems kind of shady to me," Zelos supplied.

"Say whatever you want. It's how we choose to live. Anyway, the point is I might be able to get information from the Chief back in Mizuho to find the whereabouts of their HQ," She said looking to Lloyd.

"Really? Well, when the professor gets back-"

"Yeah, where is my cool beauty, anyway?" Zelos questioned, looking around the campsite.

"She used her travel spell to go see the doctor in Flanoir to see if he'll come to check Reimi. And when she gets back, she can take you to Mizuho."

"Oh, that's okay," She assured.

"But how will you get there?" Genis asked, tilting his head slightly to one side.

"I have my own ways," And as soon as the words left her mouth she threw something to the ground and purple smoke drifted into the air surrounding her and by the time it cleared, she had disappeared.

"I have to find out how she does that," Zelos mumbled.

Finally, Raine returned and to everyone's relief and happiness, with the doctor from Flanoir.

They rest of the group quickly explained what Sheena and Zelos found out from the institute before the doctor insisted on seeing the patient. He went into the tent before coming out after a long while.

"I've removed the arrows and sealed up the wounds but she's in critical condition," He informed the group as all their faces dropped from the news, "The poison has seeped into the peritoneum which is now infected and attacking her vital organs. Her body will eventually start to shut down."

"….Wow, doc. You don't hold back, do you?" Zelos tried to joke.

"S-she'll…die?" Genis barley said above a whisper.

"No! She won't die! I won't let her die!" Lloyd shouted out furiously at them, "She can't die!"

"Lloyd!" Raine yelled, getting his attention, "Shouting at us won't solve anything. We have to act if we're going to save her."

And just at that moment, a dramatic and familiar bang called out with a ward of purple smoke, and where Sheena had not long ago disappeared, she then stood.

"I have a location," She told Lloyd with a smile on her face, but it quickly faded at the look of his.

"We're going now," He said sternly, setting up to leave.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noted the presence of the doctor.

"R-Reimi's in critical condition," Genis said swallowing as he repeated the doctor's words.

"W-what?" And again, Genis repeated the words of the doctor to further explain, "…Okay, let's get going!" Sheena exclaimed. And within moments, Lloyd, Sheena and Zelos where ready to go, leaving Genis and Raine to take care of Reimi. The doctor had to return to Flanoir but told Raine to come get him if any further assistance was needed.

Sheena led them to the Far East on the continent Mizuho resided, around the side of a mountain not far from Ozette. In the distance, the three could see a crowd of makeshift stalls and an extremely large opening of a cave where the 'shops' seemed to continue inside.

"This is it," Sheena "Now, try to act calm and like you come here all the time. Oh and wear these," Sheena finished pulling out three dirty coloured cloaks; one dark blue, one reddish brown and the last, a green-like grey.

"Why do we have to wear these?" Lloyd asked as he shrugged the red-brown one on.

"Well, one Zelos looks so obviously important in those clothes," This received a face from Zelos, "And we all were such bright colours, I just don't want us to draw too much attention to ourselves."

Zelos made a disgruntled noise as he pulled the blue cloak out of Sheena's hand.

"Okay, so remember we're looking for a Blacksmith that sells the same arrows that hit Reimi." Sheena reminded, swinging the remaining cloak's hood over her head as she made her way down the hill they were looking down from.

So, the three split up somewhat in the small area of stands to find the Ranger's weapon. Zelos managing to make a spectacle of himself a few times to Sheena's dismay but Lloyd had been surprisingly calm and nonchalant, determined as he combed through all the weapons at each Blacksmith stand.

As he found his way to the next one, he was instantly greeted by the Blacksmith. A young woman with dark skin, black, wind-swept hair and littered with scars.

"Hey, now aren't you a good looking fella," She smiled as she came closer into his personal space.

"Uh?" He uttered as he tried to look around her at the weapons.

"What can I do you for?" She said with a friendly sing-song voice, not taking her eyes off Lloyd.

"Tell me about those," Lloyd slowly pointed towards a barrel filled with _very _familiar looking arrows.

"Oh, good eye! Those are my pride and joy!" She cheered, lighting up at the sight of them, "Each filled with a deadly poison that slowly and painfully kills anyone whose bloodstream it gets inside of," She explained enthusiastically.

"Tell you what. I'll give you a discount if you come out with me tonight?" She grinned, leaning further into his shoulder.

"...uh, that's okay," Despite the obvious flirting, Lloyd didn't much notice being too distracted trying to contain the low buzzing of anger at the sight of the weapons and the presence of their creator, "Could you tell what's in the poison?"

"Of course," She said obligingly, "as long as you go out with me," She smirked down at him, being a half a head taller than Lloyd.

Unfortunately, that was enough to make Lloyd snap, "My friend is dying and you're making jokes out of this!"

The Blacksmith seemed taken aback at first before realisation washed over her face.

"Ah, yeah, you seemed a little different from the usual sort that comes by," She quirked a troubled grin, "But I'm not joking. I like you. So, I'll do you one better. I'll write you out a list. I'm guessing you need it for your friend's antidote, right? Well, the list is yours...If you go out with me."

"...Fine," The Blacksmith beamed, "Now give me the list." Lloyd demanded.

"Okay, okay," She went behind the 'counter' and pulled a piece of paper and began scribbling out a list of words that seemed foreign to Lloyd. She held it out to him but quickly pulled it away as he went to grab it, "Where are you staying?"

"The hotel in Meltokio but I'll only go out with you until _after _my friend has fully recovered." Lloyd told her in a strange, take-charge tone.

"You're not really in the position to bargain, you know?" She pointed out with a slight frown but at Lloyd's dark expression, she sighed, "Arrrr, fine!" She moaned as she threw the paper at him.

"What's your name?" She quickly added.

"Lloyd Irving," He grumbled.

"Mine's Natale," She smiled, "See you later, Lloyd Irving!"

"If you don't keep your promise, I'll come and kill your friend myself," She sang out after Lloyd as he run off to find Sheena and Zelos.

As soon as Lloyd got the list they went straight to the Research Institute where they managed to make an antidote within twenty-four hours. Once they gave it to Reimi, they moved her to the hotel in Meltokio rather than keeper her at the camp site. It took weeks for her to fully recover, Lloyd never leaving her side, insisting to stay with her until she was able to move normally again.

And every one of those weeks, Natale would come to see Lloyd to ask him on a date to which he'd tell her every time that Reimi had yet to recover. However, that was no longer the case and he had no excuse or way of avoiding it next time she arrived.

Although, for now he was just so happy that Reimi was better, he hadn't heard her voice in so long. Well, it at least felt that way.

"I'm so sorry," Reimi told everyone one night at dinner, "Because of me there's been such a long hold up in our journey. And you all worried so much," She lowered her head feeling ashamed.

"Ugh, Reimi, how many times do we have to tell you? It's not your fault! It's that idiot who shot you who's in the wrong!" Sheena heatedly protested.

"I should have been more careful. I have to keep my guard up while casting," She murmured.

"Reimi, it was a lot more opponents than we're used to fighting. We were all struggling. And as a team we were also responsible for not noticing that ranger," Raine eloquently comforted.

"We're just so happy you're back," Sheena added.

"Yeah! It hasn't been the same without my Raindrop!" Zelos melodramatically whined as he leaned over her back where she sat in her chair.

"Thank you..." Reimi murmured, hiding her blush, "And I know you all must have had to go through a lot to heal me. Thank you."

"Are you sure you feel alright?" Lloyd asked for the hundredth time that night. He hadn't stopped fussing over her at all since she got better.

"Yeah, I feel great," Reimi beamed at him reassuringly.

"Lloyd really took charge when you were hurt. He was the most worried out of all of us."

"Zelos!"

"R-really?" Reimi said trying to hide her happiness at that. Sheena threw her a secret look and nodded in confirmation.

They dinner ended on a high as they left to return to the hotel. As they approached the entrance they could see a figure standing outside.

"Oh no," Lloyd groaned under his breath so only he could hear.

"Who's that?" Genis asked curiously.

"_That _is Lloyd's date," Zelos grinned. Reimi suddenly stopped in her tracks and felt her heart jump into her throat.

"W-what?"

Lloyd panicked and quickly jumped to the defense, "Reimi, it's not what you thin-"

"Lloyd, that's great!" Reimi smiled, soundly overly excited.

Lloyd faltered for a second, "U-uh, thanks..."

"Well, I'm tired. Think I'm going to go to my room to sleep this food off, haha," Reimi joked, sadly smiling at Natale as she passed her.

"Surely a woman like yourself doesn't need to go to such methods for a date?" Raine enquired.

"You'd think," She grinned, "Let's go, Lloyd."

"...Right," He mumbled as he looked at the place Reimi once stood.

* * *

Once Reimi closed her door shut, she fell against it and slid to the floor.

She'd been blind-sighted. Lloyd had a date? She was surprised he even knew what one was. He never showed any romantic interest in anyone and they had been getting on so well lately. In some way she had gotten used to having him all to herself. She had tried to bury her feelings and just think of him as a friend but it hadn't _really _worked, she had just been lying to herself. She had been unconsciously getting her hopes up and thinking he had feelings for her too.

The tears she had been holding back burst out as she breathed out a huge breath, slowly beginning to sob.

A soft knock startled her quiet and she quickly brushed her tears away.

"W-who is it?"

"It's me," Sheena's voice sadly said from the other side of the door, "Reimi...let me in."

After another calming breath and shake of the hands Reimi put on a smile and opened the door. Sheena slowly walked in and closed the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry, Reimi," She said only slightly above a whisper.

"Wha-" But she broke again and the sobbing continued. Sheena ran up to her and hugged her tight.

* * *

Lloyd was heartbroken. He was really upset but at the same time really angry. He had let himself get carried away and thought Reimi actually might care if he went out with another woman. But... She hadn't. She didn't even flinch. And he was trying to keep himself together as much as he could as he walked besides Natale.

The date was relatively awkward on Lloyd's half, Natale was nice and fun but they had nothing in common and he would never forgive her for her involvement in Reimi's suffering. Not to mention he wasn't in a great mode from Reimi's lack of reaction to finding out he had a date. They walked around the city for a while before she said she wanted to ride with him on one of the Rheairds. He reluctantly replied.

As they reached the outskirts of the city, Lloyd was about to let out the Rheaird from the magical, cube container (not really magical but Lloyd cannot fathom the science) when a loud, angry voice called out.

"Natale!" The duo turned to see a young man marching up to them with a scowl on his face.

"Lucien? What are you doing here?" Natale who had seemed so confident and in control suddenly, started blushing and looked extremely nervous.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm here t-to beat this guy up," He said unconvincingly as he nervously stood in front of Lloyd.

"What? Why?" Lloyd asked shocked while Natale began laughing.

"W-hahah-what? You can't beat him up."

"What's going on?" Lloyd repeated.

"Natale! I love you!" Lucien suddenly shouted making Natale go red in the face.

"Wh-wa?" She tried, "Wait, are you serious?" She exclaimed in amazement.

"A-and I'm here to f-f-fight for you!" He held up his fists at Lloyd.

"Whoa, I don't want to fight you," Lloyd waved his hands.

"And you don't have to," Natale told him taking a step forward, "I love you too."

"I-wait-what?"

"I only went out with this guy because he kind of reminded me of you!" She yelled in frustration, "I thought you'd never go out with me...so..."

"But you're amazing! You're perfect and you're always so confident. How could you think that?"

"Well...I-I'm a bit rough around the edges and...you're so kind. I didn't think I should push my luck by trying to be anything else other than friends."

Lloyd smiled at the two before leaving them alone and heading back to the hotel.

* * *

The next day, Reimi had woken up early, or rather she had never fallen asleep and decided to take a walk around town before everyone got up to leave Meltokio for the Temple of Darkness. She still couldn't shake off her sadness and was terrified of seeing Lloyd.

All of a sudden, a loud laugh caught her attention. She turned to see the girl from last night with another young man and they were definitely not just friends from the blushes and close proximity.

"What are you doing?!" Reimi shouted, anger taking over her.

The two turned to look at Reimi in confusion before Natale realised.

"Oh, you're the girl from last night with Lloyd, right?"

"Y-yes," Reimi was surprised by her friendly countenance but she was determined to stand up for Lloyd, "Aren't you supposed to be with Lloyd? How could you cheat on him?"

Confusion struck her face again, "What are you so upset for?" and again, she realised. "Oh, do you like him or something?" She said teasingly.

Reimi blushed but the anger in her didn't subside, "...S-so what if I do? But he likes you…and…I won't stand in the way of that... But I won't let you hurt him. Lloyd's special!"

And suddenly, Natale beamed, looking somewhere past Reimi's shoulder. Reimi furrowed her eyes brows at that and turned to follow her line of sight.

Lloyd stood there with his mouth slightly agape.

_Oh god. _And Reimi was off. She ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction of Lloyd but scolded herself when she realised she was running into a dead end. She could hear him calling her name but she didn't dare look back, she was scared she'd turn to stone.

And then suddenly to her horror, Lloyd arms encircled her from behind.

"Let go!" She yelled in panic, similar to a caged animal, "Please, Lloyd."

"No," His voice was low, "I love you."

She could hear the emotion in his voice, making her freeze in his embrace.

"I only went out with her as a trade for the ingredient for the poison. They guy you saw her with just now is who she really loves," He explained quickly.

"R-really?"

"The day you got hit with those arrows was the worst day of my life," Reimi noted how it sounded like he was crying. And the tears that had been threatening to fall, fell.

"I love _you_," He repeated.

"I love you," and again.

"I love you," and again.

"I lo-"

"Don't say it if you don't mean it," Reimi whispered.

"I love you so much," He said strongly, "Did you mean what you said?"

"...Of course," And with that, Lloyd spun her around so they could be face-to-face.

He touched his forehead to hers and they smiled at each other and laughed quietly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
